


You take me places

by Wolfy2109



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy2109/pseuds/Wolfy2109
Summary: Sokka and Suki plan on going somewhere for their anniversary but Sokka is sick of talking,he wants to talk about something else..........As Suki gives into the persuasion and let's go of her control,Sokka reveals a few things he has planned out for them. Suki is more than ecstatic and they spend the night loving each other.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	You take me places

As Sokka kissed the back of her neck,Suki let go of the breath she had been holding in for quite a while. She turned back to face him,hands cupping his face. "Next stop,go." her eyes were wild with excitement and anticipation. "Hmm,let me think. You." Sokka gave a coy smile,Suki swatted his hand away which was slowly reaching the hem of her shirt and said "not until you tell me, I think skinny dipping @spain,thoughts?."

She winked at him.Suki was now tying her hair up in a bun. Sokka took a step back,as he analysed her body language. She's winking, flirting and telling him to go skinny dipping with her but still saying no. What a mood kill. He rolled his eyes in the most unenthusiastic way. "If you wanna take off your clothes with me,we can do it here too. Also, weren't we going sky diving next?. Let's search the best places in the world for that." he said,Suki wasn't sure if there was any undertone of flirting when he told her that they could take their clothes off right now too,great he's upset now,she thought to herself

She got up and approached him,he had removed his shirt and was going to change into more comfortable clothes. Her hands slowly traced his body from his jaw to this chest and ultimately stopped where she thought where his heart was.

She looked into the world's most alluring blue eyes and kissed him,as passionately as she could. And he returned the favor and passion as he pinned her against the wall. 

As he kissed her neck and nibbed at her ear,he whispered softly "we'll go to Spain but not for skinny dipping, babe. We'll have enough of just our bodies in the hotel." He winked at her.

"Hotel, I thought you wanted to go to Arizona instead?." Suki said. "I did but our anniversary is almost a week away,this is the only gift I thought was suitable. I knew how happy it'd make you." Sokka looked down and gave her a nervous look.

"Sokka" Suki exclaimed. He thought she would give him one of her overly tight hugs and she was about to,but as she wrapped her hands around his neck and looked into his eyes,she let out a whisper. "I love you". It was so soft that he wouldn't have known she said it if she wasn't facing him and he didn't see her lips moving.

Their foreheads touched before Sokka took her face in his hands. "I love you so much" Suki said, as she burried her face in his chest.

"Anything for you,except skinny dipping, that's boring, I've the entire itinerary planned out.Just let me take the wheel, ma'am." Sokka smirked after finishing the sentence. "Fine. Take the wheel,take whatever you want. I can't outwit you with any statement right now, I don't know what to say-" Suki was cut off with a kiss,this time it was a sweet one. "You talk too much" Sokka said as he stroked her hair.

"Take whatever I want,huh?." He continued,"then I'll take you." . He kissed her again and they spent the night talking, laughing and well......making out.


End file.
